


Три пути познания лучшего врага

by Velemoren, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [17]
Category: Brave 10, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Говорят, есть три способа узнать человека поближе: бой, танец и секс.В юности Юкимура предпочитал первый, а став старше — второй
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Три пути познания лучшего врага

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lis_nenene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_nenene/gifts).



> “Впервые за долгое время я чувствовал себя настолько живым. Я хочу сразиться с ним снова!” Санада Юкимура, Sengoku BASARA Ranse Ranbu.  
> “Кто быстро воспламеняется — столь же быстро и остывает. Сдерживай свои стремления до тех пор, пока это возможно. Не спеши. И лишь когда ты будешь не в силах остановить волну страсти, поддайся ей. В решающий момент — и с максимальной отдачей.” Санада Юкимура, Brave 10

Масамунэ вызывает Юкимуру на бой. Восторг переполняет душу, выплёскивается огненно-рыжим с лезвий яри, сплетается с потрескивающей синевой. Стирается время, стираются границы — глаза в глаза, душой к душе, вечность и мгновение, понимание и разделение. Близко, открыто и искренне. В следующую битву они вступают плечом к плечу, с невозможной верой во временного союзника — и побеждают. А после — снова сражаются друг с другом, пытаясь языком сверкающей стали выразить не складывающиеся в слова чувства.

За очередной победой приходит перемирие. Юкимура знает, что мир лучше — но так сложно перестраиваться с привычного пути на незнакомый, зыбкий. Держать себя в руках, держать в руках не оружие, но кисть или книги. Непривычно. Не хватает целебных зуботычин Такэды-доно, пусть редких, но таких будоражащих сражений с Масамунэ-доно, походов... Не хватает войны. Честной, открытой, лицом к лицу, сталью о сталь. Сила сочится из глаз, стекает по волосам. В такие моменты брат осуждающе-сочувственно смотрит, невеста опасается приближаться, отец ухмыляется в усы, явно вспоминая свою молодость.

Копья отставлены — до худших времён. Стоят рядом с чайницей Сингэна — дарёной памятью буйного прошлого. Теперь Юкимура ходит с веером и дедовым дайсё — гербы на цубах, простые потёртые ножны, проверенная многими боями сталь. Копья же терпеливо ждут большой войны. Юкимура надеется никогда не снимать их со стены, не сжимать в ладонях лакированные древки. А единственный, ради кого бы и в мирные дни стоило снова ощутить в ладонях вес верных яри, зажечь на них жаркое пламя, спрятал свои когти. И сам затаился: не то дела Осю поглотили, не то к новым битвам готовится, не то что-то случилось.

В Уэде отцветают сакуры, а Юкимура, занятый благоустройством провинции вместе с отцом, тренировками с братом и попытками найти общий язык с теперь уже женой, ни одного вечера не провёл под розовым лепестковым дождём. И потому седлает коня, обнимает отца, машет рукой супруге — и выезжает на север. Всё так же без копий — и даже Саскэ не сразу догадывается о цели пути.

После краткого путешествия довольный, но задумчивый Юкимура возвращается в Уэду.

_Хочешь познать человека — сразись с ним._

Юкимура учится новой истине: не всё решить боем. Танец так же обнажает душу соперника, а плавными движениями веера можно сказать не меньше, чем стальным лезвием. Учится слышать души, не кричащие во весь голос в смертельной схватке, но звенящие в такт сямисэну и колокольчикам-фурин.

Юкимура танцует под луной. Алое, кровавое плещет с веера, сносит деревья. Треск падающих стволов, звон монеток на шее, громкое дыхание. Сохранять хрупкую бумагу в целости сложнее, чем крушить вековые багрянники, но Юкимура помнит, к чему стремится. И огонь с каждым днём послушнее, спокойнее, безумие лесного пожара постепенно сменяется мощью кузнечного горна. Тигрёнок учится быть настоящим тигром, выжидать в засаде, беречь силу для решающего удара.

Юкимура учится у Саскэ искусству шиноби — пусть тот ворчит, что слишком поздно, но не отказывается делиться знаниями. Быть может, те рано или поздно спасут Уэду и род Санада. Ученику не хватает гибкости — но упёртости на десятерых хватит, и Саскэ верит в своего данну.

Юкимура учится думать наперёд — отец и брат помогают, и жена внезапно оказывается не обузой – но союзницей и советницей. Беседы и стихосложение, разбор старинных военных кампаний, внутренняя и внешняя политика Уэды — спать Юкимура падает с гудящей от обучения головой и подрагивающими от бушующего в душе пламени пальцами.

Юкимура собирает нового себя из обманчиво-вальяжных движений, цветочных узоров на укреплённом веере и небрежно накинутом верхнем кимоно, из отцовской полуулыбки и душистого табака. И образ скучающего феодала постепенно затирает в людской памяти пылающего генерала Такэды.

Годы идут.  
Саскэ дарит своё имя преемнику и уходит в тень.  
Юкимура начинает собирать отряд лучших воинов — по числу пальцев на руках.  
Токугава созывает даймё на чайную церемонию.

_Хочешь познать человека — станцуй с ним._

— Потанцуй же со мной, Санада Юкимура, — голос Масамунэ чуть вибрирует, отзывается сладкой дрожью в сердце.  
  
Юкимура улыбается. Мягко, самую капельку игриво. Подёргать дракона за усы — что может быть лучше? Пусть Докуганрю изменился, может, и не только внешне, но душа тянется к нему, как и годы назад. Юкимура отмахивается от испуганного Рокуро, от щедрого предложения Кодзюро — и раскрывает веер.  
  
— Вот моё оружие, — говорит вслух.  
  
"Масамунэ-доно, я скучал", — добавляет мысленно.

Масамунэ вздрагивает от присутствия Юкимуры на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Повзрослевшего, сменившего смешную тигриную шкурку на истинно лисий облик, прячущего пламя глаз за хрупкостью бумажной преграды. Танец, который должен был стать боем, насмешкой, игрой, всё больше напоминает изысканную прелюдию — но люди смотрят. Смотрит старый тануки, смотрят союзники и противники. Масамунэ пылает изнутри — но сдерживается, даже когда любимый меч вылетает из руки. Хочется разложить Санаду Юкимуру прямо на этом ковре — но вокруг так много любопытных. И дракон отступает. Думает — ненадолго, а выходит — на пять полных лет.

И вроде встречаются, как бы не чаще, чем в юности… Но Юкимура скользит неуловимой тенью, взмахивает веером, улыбается то насмешливо, то почти ласково — о, в танце он оказался действительно хорош, как и в битвах. Масамунэ думает, что в сексе Юкимура окажется не хуже.

Безумная жрица распахивает врата своей души смерти и мраку.  
Разум Масамунэ туманит чуждая, алчная сила.  
Юкимура приходит и ставит всё на свои места.

_Хочешь познать человека — займись с ним любовью._

После завершения очередного витка войны уже Масамунэ приезжает в Уэду на ханами. Юкимура снова танцует — но теперь не против Докуганрю, а для него. Улыбается лукаво, слушает восторги своей банды, а сам смотрит только в золотистый глаз, постепенно наливающийся сталью, да на подрагивающие от нетерпения пальцы.

— Масамунэ-доно? — поток тёплого воздуха распушает причёску. — Вы хотите сразиться?  
— Не откажусь, Санада Юкимура!  
— А я хочу танцевать, — качает головой Юкимура, — но ради вас... Совместим?  
— Согласен, — кивает Масамунэ, — одолжишь веер?  
— Вам — да, — выдохом в лицо, — но только если сможете отобрать.

Пусть далеко до лета — жарко. Души пылают, рвутся из границ тел. За долгие годы связь не исчезла — и малиновый всполох, слетая с раскрытого веера, сталкивается с искрами на седых волосах. Восторженным гулом отзывается пламя на щелчки разрядов. Юкимура улыбается во весь рот — не дразнящей лисьей ухмылочкой, но счастливым тигриным оскалом.

“Ма-са-му-нэ”, — пульсирует жила на шее.  
“Са-на-да-да-да!” — трещат молнии вокруг Докуганрю.

Меч не звенит, постукивает об укреплённые спицы. Огонь плещется в широко раскрытых глазах, стекает по шёлку, отражается в стали клинка — и взгляда. Лазурные молнии слетают с лезвия, ластятся к обоим соперникам. Трещит, гудит воздух, призрачные тигр и дракон сталкиваются — и вместе с ними сходятся воины. Не в смертельной схватке, но почти играя. Только радость и страсть души, никакой ненависти, никакого зла.

Несколько часов спустя битва прекращается. Юкимура, лежа на земле с довольной улыбкой медленно складывает слегка обгорелый — надо лучше контролировать себя! — веер. Масамунэ чуть разочарованно пытается убрать клинок в ножны — но сил нет даже на это.

— Масамунэ-доно, смотрите! — Юкимура пытается поднять руку и показать куда-то.

Выходит только чуть оторвать кисть от земли, но Докуганрю понимает — и поворачивает голову. Непонятным образом уцелевшее во время битвы старое вишнёвое дерево пушится нежно-розовым, будто лишь близости грозы и пожара ему не хватало, чтобы раскрылись все бутоны разом.

— Приглашаю вас на источники, — плавно встаёт Юкимура. Масамунэ согласно кивает.

***

Юкимура подкрадывается со спины к сидящему в тёплой воде Докуганрю, с лёгким всплеском опускается рядом.

— Не смотрите, Масамунэ-доно, — мягко, негромко.

Теплая широкая ладонь на лице чуть напрягает — лишиться зрения Масамунэ опасается до сих пор. Но рядом Юкимура — а значит, можно расслабиться. Конечно, он способен на что угодно, за пятнадцать лет научился и хитрости, и искусству обмана, но сейчас чувствуется только искренность в прикосновении, в тихих выдохах около затылка. И если не верить — то и приезжать в Уэду не стоило. Юкимура носом раздвигает отсыревшие волосы и лижет шею невозможно горячим языком. С кожи срываются искры.

— Господин дракон, — шепотом, — вы на вкус как гроза над морем.

В голосе треск костра, щетина чуть царапает шею, ладони — одна на глазу, другая на груди — жаркие, надёжные.

Жёсткими пальцами по многочисленным шрамам, языком по загривку, пламенем к разрядам — так правильно, так искренне. Так может только Юкимура — невозможный, нахальный, огненный. Может — и хочет, и делает. Гладит, лижет, прижимается к спине — горячий, твёрдый, настоящий. И можно развернуться, подставить губы под кусачие, жгучие поцелуи, провести искрящимися пальцами по пылающей коже.

Можно позволить Юкимуре — и себе! — всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Высказывания Юкимуры из примечания перед текстом являются не точными цитатами, а художественным пересказом.
> 
> Написано для Лися - человека, уронившего меня в этот пейринг.


End file.
